


White picket fences and all that jazz

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She probably should've seen this coming. They'd been together for three years. Living together for two. That and she's like a super ninja trained by the league of assassins and Ray Palmer wouldn't know subtle if it hit him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White picket fences and all that jazz

**Author's Note:**

> So I've completely fallen in love with the idea of these two together and there is like no fics so i wrote one myself. Its fluff i meant to write angst but i am apparently incapable of angst so here take engagement fluff.

She probably should've seen this coming. They'd been together for three years. Living together for two. That and she's like a super ninja trained by the league of assassins and Ray Palmer wouldn't know subtle if it hit him in the face. But here she is wide eyed and confused. And there he is all gorgeous and proposing on one knee. She just wanted Chinese food was that to much to ask.

"Sara" Ray said softly god he looked perfect the ring was pretty too.She wants this right to marry him to have a happy normal, well as normal as it gets when you're both superheroes, life white picket fence and all that jazz "it was too early wasn't it— I knew I should've waited but it's just you know and I talked to Laurel and she thought you weren't ready so I should've taken that into consideration but I just I love you a lot and with everything that happens in our lives God that sounded like something Oliver would say and it's just I couldn't really wait any longer but I can get rid of the ring and pretend this didn't—"

"Ray" Sara said interrupting him "stand up" she added rolling her eyes and pulling him to the couch.

"Look I know you're not ready Laurel said that, Oliver said that and you're dad was surprisingly excited when I talked to him but I think that's just because I'm not an assassin or have the last name Queen like your past exes"

"You talked to my sister,Oliver and my dad before you proposed" Sara replied laughing slightly.

"Well yeah they're all important to you obviously your dad is like a thing you're supposed to ask the fathers permission I was worried he was gonna be like scar and you can't marry my daughter but he was really cool and I asked Laurel because she's your sister and she cares about you but shes actually extremely intimidating in case you didn't already know that and I asked Oliver because he your friend and he's important to you so that makes him important to me even if hes an ass" Ray said turning the ring over in his hand.

"I love you" Sara stated wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too"

"So go" Sara said pulling her legs up to her stomach.

"What"

"Well I'm not gonna get to say yes unless you actually ask" Sara watched him for a second wasn't he supposed to be a like super genius "I want you to propose again"

"Oh" Ray said dropping the ring on the floor as he got off the couch "so I mean I don't I'm supposed to say some long speech but you already kind of said yes so I'm just gonna ask you. So I mean you are amazing and i love you and you're strong so Sara Lance will you marry me"

"Yes yes I will" Sara said not able to hold back her smile when Ray pulled her into a hug.

So yeah she does want him and the white picket fence and all that jazz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a comment and kudos follow me on tumblr @canarylaurelance


End file.
